If I fall
by IrisReem
Summary: When you care more if someone else lives than you do about yourself- is that what love is ?"


Disclaimer : I own nothing. The summary is taken from Jodi Picoult's heart-wrenching novel, " My sister's Keeper"

Rory stood in front of the bathroom mirror, starring at the lump under her armpit. _How? When? _She closed her eyes and opened them again; it was still there, starring right back at her. She froze. She reached out for the cold glass and tried to wipe the malice of reality away. Today was one of those days, where she felt really blessed. She had gone to Doose's with her mother to get the junk they usually devoured during their movie night. They had made their usual stop at Luke's. _Jess,_ She remembered how her heart fluttered when she saw him at the diner, the curve of his mischievous smile as he slipped " Catcher in the rye" under her plate, his dark black hair, his voice, his scent, _" Holden is nothing like me"_ he whispered. She had teased him few days ago about that when he told her that people annoyed the hell out of him. _" Jeez Holden, lighten up"._

_But why? Why would it when life had been so good to me?_

_Calm down, its probably nothing, there's nothing to worry about, it cant be what you're thinking, because it just cant be, maybe you fell somewhere, that's all, you fell. _

_You know you didn't Rory, its not possible to fall without the slightest awareness of it. And its not like a scratch or a bruise, it's a hard-edged lump that looks like a grapefruit! _

" Rory, come on, you'll miss the beginning! Hey do you think Cary Grant keeps getting Hotter every time we see this?" She heard Lorelai behind the door, and wondered if she should talk to her about it. _But then it would mean its something to be talked about when it's really nothing, she doesn't need to know, it's nothing, merely a bump, an oversized pimple? Yes that makes sense, an oversized pimple._

"Coming!"

Lorelai looked at Rory, squinting her eyes as if trying to figure out something.

"What?!"

" Nothing, you're just too quite for someone who is, well, my daughter"

" Im not too quite"

" Oh yeah? My not-too-quite daughter would've commented on the corniness of the accident scene and that popcorn bowl would've been empty by now"

" I am not hungry"

" Rory"

" I am going to bed, I have a lot of things to finish this weekend". Not giving Lorelai a chance to comment, she kissed her mother and retreated to her room.

Lorelai knew Rory too well to let this go but she also knew that pushing her isn't a good idea. _I don't understand what happened, Rory was chirpy the whole day, especially at Luke's_. _If I didn't see her eyes twinkle with joy when she was with jess, I would've said he was to be blamed, He's always to be blamed! That kid can never be trusted!_ Lorelai didn't approve of her daughter's relationship with Jess, but she had promised herself when she was pregnant with Rory, that whatever happened, she would never tell her daughter what to do. She would allow her to make her own mistakes, and learn from them, instead of telling her what's right and wrong. She knew in her heart that Rory would never disappoint her.

Rory found herself in Chilton, but something was strange. Instead of her blue uniform, she was wearing a hospital gown that didn't cover much of her body, she hugged herself and looked around. Their stares made her feel naked, she wanted to run away, but the classroom door was locked. She could hear the laughter all around her, the pity, the mockery, _what's going on? Get me out of here!! OPEN THE DOOOR! _The door was finally unlocked and she found herself standing in front of Paris, who wasn't laughing.. _" This is not your place anymore, you do not belong here"_. She said, as she pointed at the gown. Suddenly the floor opened up beneath Rory, swallowing her and she found herself gasping for air. _No no no no no! NOOO_

"_Rory, Rory, Rory!"_

She opened her eyes and found herself looking at her mother's. No tables, no students, no locked doors, and no Paris.

" Its only a dream, you're okay", Lorelei tried to calm her trembling daughter, she couldn't remember the last time Rory had a nightmare, especially one that would freak her out like this. She brushed the hair off her daughters' forehead that was wet from perspiration and wrapped her arms around her, waiting for her to say something.

When she didn't, Lorelei started,

" Okay honey, you're really freaking me out here, want to tell me what's going on with you?". She just couldn't wait. Something was hurting her daughter and she wasn't going to stand and watch.

Rory felt empty. She knew something is definitely wrong. And the voice inside her head was back, _its definitely not an oversized pimple after all._


End file.
